livinginthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Living In The Wild Wiki
Welcome to Living In The Wild Wiki! If you wish to join leave a message on my talk page and I will add you. We need new, lively, ACTIVE members on this wiki, so if yous not going to stay active and edit you will be taken off the members list and be listed as an elder. So spread the word around! -Deputy and Admin 13:52, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I was just curious about the theme. I see it is Leaf-Bare, but what about Leaf-Fall? It is only the beginning of September, so why is this all decorated for Leaf-Bare and not Leaf-Fall? -spottedleaf123 Umm... It's not September. It's November 6th. So winter is less then 30 days away. 00:07, November 7, 2011 (UTC) It's starting to snow.... 02:23, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Your right it is November. I had nothing against it I was just curious. :) ~Spottedleaf123 Projects Why does the projects page or name keep changing? It is annoying for me. 02:03, November 11, 2011 (UTC) New photos. This has been bothering me for a little bit now... I don't think we should be allowing users to add more then one NON-WIKI PICTURE. There's simply no point in more then one per user. Also, I see some users are adding their own chararts on here and posting some on pages. And most of them haven't gone through the approval page. I know some are the personal images, but they are using some on pages. 02:12, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I thought this was already a rule, so I have been telling users (well just reminding them) that they can not have more than one non-wiki picture. And not to call out names, but I have seen Dreampetal11322 do this multiple times. And just asking, shouldn't this be on a forum if it involves other users? ~spottedleaf123 Yes it is a forum if it involves other users. And if users don't follow the rules everytime they brake even a tiny bit of a rule one of there warnings go away. Every user gets 3 Dreampetal only has one more and for her, Leafwing, and Demontail they all only have one more warning and also they can't leave messages on other peoples talk pages for a month. Anyways lol got side tracked 18:14, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I get this warning system. But if it is new, then shouldn't we give them 3 warnings, if this is a new rule? If not, I agree with what you are saying. Also I am sick of user moaning around saying "I have nothing to do. It is so hard to make edits on here." No offense, but this wiki has some typos! It just bugs mewhen people complain about something they don't try/do! I know this is off topic, but I had to say it. Eh, I can help with more technical rather that typos, like the infobox I made. 19:02, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok now I have problem. Stoneclaw if you say you don't like when people say that why do you? I would like my answer. 22:37, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't like it that much. Are you mad at me? You make the rules about this, not me. 23:27, November 12, 2011 (UTC) No arguing here please. 04:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but I didn't start anything, I don't want to argue, but this was provoked by Falling. 19:12, November 20, 2011 (UTC)